Do It for Her
"Do It for Her" è un duetto ascoltabile nell'episodio Lezioni di combattimento . Scritta da Rebecca Sugar e cantata da Grace Rolek e Deedee Magno-Hall. Connie e Perla la cantano durante l'addestramento della prima nell'uso della spada. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione Italiana Perla You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. Perla Tu fallo per lui E dopo lo rifaresti Tu fallo per lei, vuol dire che Lo farai per lui Perla Tu fallo per lui E dopo lo rifarai Tu fallo per lei, vuol dire che Puoi farlo per lui Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Balance is the key Tieni una posizione larga Tieni il corpo abassato Mentre ti muovi avanti L'equilibrio è la chiave Piedi larghi Baricentro basso E a ogni passo L'equilibrio c'è Right foot; left foot, Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me. Piede destro; Piede sinistro Ora ancora più veloce E quando ti muovi indietro Tieni gli occhi su di me Destro, sinistro Ora più veloce E mentre vai indietro Occhi su di me Connie Keep my stance wide, (Good) Keep my body lowered, (Right) As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!) Perla Don't you want him to live!? Connie Tengo una posizione larga, (Bene) Tengo il corpo abbassato (Esatto) Mentre mi muovo avanti (Concentrati!) Perla Non vuoi che lui viva!? Connie Piedi larghi (Così) Baricentro basso (Esatto) E a ogni passo (Concentrati!) Perla Non dovresti proteggerlo!? Connie Right foot; left foot Perla Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give– Connie Piede destro; Piede sinistro Perla Sì, mettici tutto il corpo! Tutto quello che hai, tutto quello che sei Devi dare– Connie Destro, sinistro Perla Sì! Sfrutta il peso del tuo corpo! E dimostrerai di che stoffa sei Se in campo dai On the battlefield When everything is chaos, And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! Sul campo di battaglia Quando tutto è caos, E non hai altro che i tuoi sentimenti, la tua strategia e la tua spada; Pensa solo alla vita che avrete insieme dopo la guerra! Tutto ciò che hai Se intorno c'è il caos Devi contare solo su di te e sulla tua strategia! Pensa al dopo e allora riuscirai a ritrovare la via! And then you do it for her, That's how you know you can win, You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. E poi fallo per lei, E' così che sai che puoi vincere, Tu fallo per lei, vale a dire Che lo farai per lui Lo devi fare per lei Perché così vincerai Significa che lo fai per lui Adesso lo sai Deep down you know You weren't built for fighting, But that doesn't mean You're not prepared to try. Nel profondo sai Che non sei fatta per combattere, Ma questo non vuol dire Che non sei pronta a provarci Forse non sei Nata per duellare Non vuol dire che Tu non ci proverai What they don't know Is your real advantage, When you live for someone You're prepared to die. Quello che non sanno E' il tuo vero vantaggio, Quando vivi per qualcuno Tu sei pronta a morire. Nel tuo cuore Sei avvantaggiata Perché hai qualcuno Per cui lotterai Connie Deep down I know That I'm just a human (True) But I know that I can draw my sword and fight (But you know that you can draw your sword and fight) Connie Nel profondo io so Che sono solo un'umana (Vero) Ma io so che posso estrarre la mia spada e lottare (Ma tu sai che puoi estrarre la tua spada e lottare) Connie Forse sono Solo un'umana (Vero) Entrambe Ma la mia spada non si fermerà! With my short existence, (Good) I can make a difference, (Yes, excellent!) I can be there for him I can be his knight Con la mia breve esistenza, (Bene) Posso far la differenza, (Sì, eccellente!) Posso essercì per lui Posso essere il suo cavaliere Connie La mia esistenza (Bene) Fa la differenza (Sì, eccellente!) Se lui ha bisogno Ora sono qua I can do it for him, Entrambe You'd do it for her Perla Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.) You do it for her, and now you say: Connie I'll do it for him. Posso farlo per lui, Entrambe Lo faresti per lei Perla Ok, ora fallo di nuovo (Sì signora) Tu fallo per lei, e ora dì: Connie Lo farò per lui. Posso farlo per lui Entrambe Tu farlo per lei Perla E ora fallo di nuovo (Si signora!) Tu farlo per lei, così dirai: Connie Lo faccio per lui Categoria:Canzoni